


Don't Go

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-38: The Rise and Fall of Ahsoka Tano and Katooni [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Galaxy-38, Role Reversal, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Parallel galaxies are quite the phenomenon, unresearched, undiscovered, dangerous too. In Galaxy-38, a Jedi Knight faces the unfortunate predicament of losing someone she cares about.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll still be continuing Never Forgotten, but my writing has hit a stump with it, so I wrote this to get my gears working again. Star Wars again, but remember when I introduced the Multiverse, this is one of many. Welcome to Galaxy-38.
> 
> This is only like a tester story, but either way, hope you enjoy it. It's not long, a nice little one-shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"And I realised that there's a big difference between deciding to leave and knowing where to go."_

\- Robyn Schneider, _The Beginning of Everything_

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts and Past Voices_

* * *

_ Year: 20 BBY… _

_ Evening… _

Canon: _The Wrong Jedi; Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Temple Steps, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

 _"They're asking you back. I'm asking you back."_ ,

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back."_ ,

The words echoed sixteen-year-old Katooni's head as she sombrely walked out of the Jedi Temple, heading for the many steps down. She couldn't believe it, after everything she did, showing her loyalty, the Jedi turned their backs on her, believing she bombed the temple hangar and sent her to the wolves of the Senate for a military tribunal. They were going to give her a death sentence, they were going to execute her! They voted she was guilty! If it wasn't for her Master, Ahsoka Tano for finding the true culprit, she would be dead. The person who framed her was her close friend, someone she thought she trusted: Jedi Knight Petro, he framed her, he bombed the hangar; orchestrated the whole thing. Petro believed the Jedi were losing their way over this war, tipping closer to the Dark Side and the fact they have forgotten they are peacekeepers, not warriors or soldiers. The Jedi are corrupt and slowly falling to their own self-destruction. Katooni has to hand it to him, he made some valid points. Her thoughts then turned to Master Tano, as much as she hates being called that, she always preferred Ahsoka, Snips - the nickname Master Skywalker, he's her Grand… former Grand Master baptised her with - Little 'Soka, 'Soka or Stripes, because of the pattern on her head tails and she hated it, but secretly laughs at it. It was the first thing she called her when they met.

 _"You're stuck with me Stripes."_ She actually made her men of The 332nd laugh at their own General and left Ahsoka in a sputter.

 _"Don't get snarky with me, little one!"_ Of course, Ahsoka made a come back for her own nickname, for the two years she was under the Togruta's tutelage, who only was seventeen and not long after being knighted; she had two nicknames actually and Ahsoka either called her Snarks or Kitty Kat. Katooni hated Kitty Kat because she compared her to being as cuddly as Loth-cat. Her first meeting on Christophsis feels so far back now, their two years was full fun and action, with some downtime. Ahsoka accepting her as her Padawan Learner was the best day of her entire life because Ahsoka didn't choose her, she was assigned and Tano accepted her; after they destroyed the shield generator.  _"You're reckless, little one. You would never have made it as Obi-wan's or Anakin's Padawan, but you might make it as mine."_  That marked the beginning of their adventure as Master Ahsoka Tano and Padawan Learner Katooni.

She got to know her men, they were very loyal to Ahsoka, it was shown by how they painted their armour, the shade of orange they used matched her Mast- former Master's skin colour and their helmets had her facial markings too. Anakin often joked that Ahsoka must have a streak of narcissism, resulting him in receiving a well-earned punch to his ribs. Katooni always found it amusing seeing Ahsoka and Anakin interact, they're like a pair of siblings. Going back to the men of The 332nd Battalion, as their former Commander, she met the Captain. His name was Captain Slip (CT-4056), he then introduced her to Akul Squadron, these men were: Sergeant Edge (CT-11-7387), Lucky (CT-7777), Stab (CT-24-3103) - the grouchy field medical expert who gives Kix (CT-6116) a run for his money, lets just say she and her Master, including Slip are three of his worst patients. It got so bad once, Ahsoka refused to see a medic because she insisted she was fine, by his namesake Stab stabbed a sedation syringe into her neck. Ahsoka had shrapnel in her arm when he examined her. Katooni herself had her fair share of being stabbed and sedated by the cranky, but kind medic. Next is Jester (CT-4984), the jokester of the battalion, he pranked her on her second day, it's his way of saying ' _Welcome to the team_ ', some welcome it was and of course, he got Tano too when she got dunked by a bucket full of ice-cold water, literal ice included. She and Jester were partners in crime when it came to pranking Ahsoka and the boys. Ahsoka was far from impressed and almost strangled him in a headlock, seeing her reaction was worth it though. It's nice to see the General get on so well with her men. The other members are Hacker (CT-20-2156) an expert slicer, Deadshot (CT-9350), need anything shot down, just point and it's down; and finally ARC Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629), the explosives expert, Ahsoka warned he can get overzealous and there's the fact explosives mysteriously disappear from the armoury, she told her, plus Captain Slip to just run like haran (hell) in the opposite direction. They were her vod (brothers) and they saw her as a sister, the word vod is interchangeable in Mando'a, The 332nd was her aliit (family). Katooni grew close to them, she could count on them to have her back and they could count her to save them, like how she helped save the life of Captain Rex (CT-7567) of The 501st from General Grievous when she accompanied Anakin to rescue R2-D2 and that was while Ahsoka was aiding Obi-wan with a campaign she did not need her for. Katooni must have had some insane luck because she is one of the very few Padawans to face General Grievous and survive! It takes a highly skilled Jedi Knight like Anakin and Obi-wan, even Ahsoka herself, plus a Jedi Master to face a cyborg like him and match him blade for blade. Obviously, when Ahsoka got back, the first thing she did was yell at Skyguy for taking her Padawan without permission and then the Padawan got lectured, more like yelled at as well, for being foolish for duelling the leader of the Separatist Droid Army. Katooni could not look at Ahsoka for three days out of shame, until Anakin told her she was just worried and scared. It turns out Ahsoka only yelled at her because she was scared of losing her, it was how she learned her now former Master has problems with attachment. That's a part of the Jedi Code even Katooni had problems with because she was attached to her Master, it appeared that Ahsoka treated her like a little sister. She got lectured about that by Master Aayla Secura when the crashed and Ahsoka was severely injured. It explains why she was assigned to Ahsoka in the first place by Grand Master Yoda, she was there really to teach her Master responsibility, controlling her attachment and learning to let go, well… for Katooni that worked out so fine.

That sense of attachment was also shown after she was kidnapped by Trandoshan Hunters and was stranded on the moon of Wasskah. They captured her on Felucia, her most hated planet in the middle of a campaign, to capture a separatist base and Ahsoka spiralled into panic and overprotective mode, she refused to leave Felucia until some sort of sign of her was found. With the combined efforts of Torrent Company of the 501st, Wolfpack Squadron of the 104th and Akul Squadron, all they found were her lightsabers. Katooni wanted to learn Jar'Kai, like her Master. It was Master Plo who convinced Ahsoka to leave the planet and as soon as she touched down, her Master sprinted to the nearest console in the temple, scanned every single planet in the galaxy to find her. Her Master didn't sleep, eat or drink for two days straight, she was even willing into venturing out into the Unknown Regions and Wild Space; Ahsoka blamed herself for not keeping a sharper eye on her. However, she had her prepared to survive, during their time off from the war, Ahsoka brought Katooni to her home planet Shili and purposely, left her stranded in the open plains with no gear or weapons. Plus, the planet was the home of the infamous Akul, where Akul Squadron gets their name from and being an Akul's meal was the last thing on her list. She spent a week surviving until her Master, who was disguised attacked her and she managed to defend herself, while only being armed with a makeshift spear; despite her breakdown and thinking Ahsoka abandoned her. If it weren't for those survival skills, she would have died. Tano just had difficulties in believing in herself as a capable mentor. Unfortunately, some of the Council members did not like the idea of Ahsoka teaching her how to survive in the wild, told her it was not necessary for a Jedi; Tano was no ordinary Master anyway, unconventional yes, but those unconventional skills saved her life and brought her home, along with two other Younglings: O-mer and Jinx, a Cerean and a Twi'lek. Sadly, Kalifa died, she was shot in the chest and it still haunts her. She even got to meet a Wookiee named Chewbacca, he is a native of the planet Kashyyyk, which is actually not far if the had a ship; he's the reason they even made it home after he built a short-range transmitter from scraps to send out a distress signal. Katooni was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard fast-paced footsteps behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Katooni! Katooni wait! I need to talk to you!" She wanted to keep walking, to ignore Ahsoka's desperate calls, but she couldn't. Her feet stopped and she turned to face her former Master. "Why? Why are you doing this?" The Togruta asked her, panting over her breath from running here all the way from the Council Room.

"Because the Council didn't trust me!" Argued Katooni, "So how can I trust myself?" Ahsoka was astounded at what she was hearing, after everything she did, to prove her Padawan's innocence when many believed her guilty, she wanted to leave! Katooni was not just leaving, she was abandoning her.

"I believed you! I trusted you, I stood by you!" The Tholothian heard the desperation in Ahsoka's voice, she wanted her to stay, not for the Jedi, but for her. Ahsoka's inability to let go of attachment is showing at its fullest. Ahsoka was feeling everything she did for her Padawan was for nothing. Running through the Underworld to locate Ventress, discovering Petro betrayed her, Tano wished she could have went full power on the scrawny Jedi Knight; broken his neck, but she needed him alive to confess.

"I know and I'm grateful for that. However, this is something I must do, on my own without the Jedi. Without you." Selfishly, Ahsoka doesn't want her to leave, she is more than just a Padawan, Katooni is her sister, a daughter even. Ahsoka is aware of Anakin's secret marriage to the senator of Naboo and they too are aware of her secret marriage to Kaeden Larte, a farmer hailing from the farming moon of Raada. She came to Coruscant to be a mechanic, Ahsoka ran into her running a few errands, they were both seventeen and it only took a month, leaning towards a month a half to secretly do their wedding vows. They were truly in love with each other, then the war broke out, The Clone Wars. Many Jedi have warned Anakin she is too much like him, well… she is and they can't do anything about it. Katooni was introduced to Kaeden on a few occasions, Kaeden would often come to their Ventor-class cruiser called _The Hunter_ to help the other mechanics fix up fighter ships or consoles etcetera. Kaeden was even with them during the whole fiasco with the bioweapon known as The Blue Shadow Virus, it was the time she had seen both Anakin and Ahsoka at their most worrisome. Katooni had an inkling that Anakin and Ahsoka were close to Padmé and Kaeden, but she spent more time keeping an eye on the interactions between her former Master and the mechanic. The Force was even telling her there was something more between them, Ahsoka's Force signature would seem lighter and happier, almost joyful when Kaeden is around, then her signature would be heavier in the presence of the Council and don't get her started when Ahsoka wouldn't be around in their shared sleeping quarters; only to appear next morning. Katooni was brought out of her musings again, hearing Ahsoka sigh, turning to the side and staring at the stone ground, looking upset, but with a tint of understanding.

"I understand." She said softly, "I understand, more than anyone, wanting to walk away from the Order." It clicked in Katooni's head about Ahsoka's closeness to Kaeden. They are more than friends, more than just girlfriends, they're a couple. Ahsoka is married to Kaden Larte. It's no wonder she felt like they treated her as a daughter. Tano would have happily walked away from the Jedi to be with her wife, erasing the worry she might not come back from the war and just be an ordinary married couple. They kept it secret for so long and Katooni is going to take that secret with her. It is the least she can do, as an act of trust and loyalty.

"I know." Katooni replied. Ahsoka lifted her head in surprise, eyes nearly going wide, but her sapphire-blue eyes quickly dulled, looking sad as Katooni began walking away. Her head was bowed down, not wanting to look at Ahsoka in the eye again, she felt her tears welling up, she can break down once she's far from the temple. She does not know where she will go, or her end destination, just anywhere but the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka watched as Katooni's figure began to get smaller, her figure becoming a silhouette against the yellow-orange sunset and her Padawan of two years made her descent, soon enough, she was out of sight. She's not just leaving the Jedi Order, Katooni is leaving her. Ahsoka lifted her hand, Katooni's Padawan beads clutched tightly in her grasp, another string of her trust towards the High Jedi Council snapped. They made her lose her Padawan, her first and last, never again will she take on another Padawan Learner; Ahsoka's heart would not be able to take the loss again.

 _"You left me. You abandoned me."_  She selfishly thought.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, why do I always write upsetting one-shots? I seem incapable of writing anything happy. So that was my AU of The Wrong Jedi and you just got a glimpse of Galaxy-38. 
> 
> I will continue my previous stories, but I can make a new series spanning the adventures of Ahsoka Tano and Katooni of Galaxy-38, only if you want me to. If you have anything to say, you know where the comment box is.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
